


If I Return

by soundsandsweetairs



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Original Song, as always i have no idea how to tag music on here, fan music, this song is... so extremely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: "Why did I let you take me and turn meTo someone I never meant to be?Now you're gone, but your ghost lingers onIn the breeze as it drifts from the sea."A song inspired by BannedBloodOranges' (beautiful, heartbreaking) ficFishhook.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	If I Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fishhook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073274) by [BannedBloodOranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges). 



> As always, head to the Bandcamp link to listen; maybe someday ao3 will let you imbed the Bandcamp player, but it is not this day.

[](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/if-i-return)  
**[If I Return on Bandcamp](https://nowinscenario.bandcamp.com/track/if-i-return)** << listen here!

Lyrics:

You polished gilt to brightest gold  
With the stories that you told  
I was glad to build a life on all the lies  
But now I'm standing in our room  
Just the memory of you  
It's death that finally saw through our disguise

Why did I let you take me and turn me  
To someone I never meant to be?  
Now you're gone, but your ghost lingers on  
In the breeze as it drifts from the sea

Do the breakers still crash on the shores we once trod?  
Will I find you there if I return?

  
I set my bearings to your light  
Ever wrong and ever right  
The compass from your fingers cruelly swung  
I hear your tread upon the stair  
Though I know that you're not there  
Your voice is always heavy on my tongue

Why did I let you use me and change me?  
I wanted you more each passing day  
I'm alone in this place we called home  
Nothing for me if I stay

Do the years still stand guard over memories so old?  
Will I find you there if I return?

  
Why did I let you fill me and keep me?  
A fishhook I couldn't resist  
Nothing more on that faraway shore  
That treasure no longer exists

If I set out again to that distant horizon,  
Will I find you there if I return?


End file.
